


Harry Potter Drabbles

by TheBadassHufflepuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Love, M/F, M/M, Muggles, Multi, Quidditch, Smut, f/f - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, prompts, under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBadassHufflepuff/pseuds/TheBadassHufflepuff
Summary: Just some Harry Potter drabbles and one-shots I write when I'm bored. If you want to read some, go on right ahead! I won't stop you, :)!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Neville Longbottom, Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Kudos: 8





	1. Muggles and Quidditch (Percy/Oliver)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hope you're having a great day/afternoon/night/evening!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Oliver Wood/Percy Weasley
> 
> Words To Use: Notebook and Muggles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first Drabble!!

Percy had always admired muggles and their ways. Like how they could write with a pen, instead of dipping a quill in ink. Or how they had colored papers and notebooks to write in. Or how they had still photographs, that didn't cause severe headaches when they moved! He really looked up too muggles and such, but he'd never let anyone else know!

Percy also hated quidditch! It was a useless sport, and took time off of studying, he had thought! He was always opposed though, by his friends and family. That is until he met Oliver Wood. Popular, rich, and social; everything Percy was not. He was the only other Gryffindor sorted by the sorting hat, in Percy's year. He ought to have been jealous of him, but he never was. And from then on, whenever Oliver talked about quidditch, he listened. He listened because he loved quidditch, partially because of the fact he loved Oliver, but he didn't know that. Only other people could see that. And when Percy did notice, he realized he loved Muggles, Quidditch, but most importantly, he loved Oliver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to you for reading, hahah :)  
> (ok nvm I have horrible jokes)


	2. Burnt Enchiladas and Self Doubt (Ron/Harry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Ron Weasley/Harry Potter
> 
> Words to Use: Fire, Enchiladas, Muggle, and Wire.

"Harry! Harry!" Ron yells.

"Yes, love?" Harry asks exasperatedly, " I was just about to get to the good part!" 

"Y-your enchiladas. They're on fire!" Ron shouts.

"Fire!" Harry screams, "Hang on Ron, I'm coming! Don't you dare touch anything!"

"Fine, fine! I won't touch anything, just come over here!" Ron says.

"Right, so how did it bur-" Harry trails off.

"Ron Potter-Weasley! You, you, forgot, again may I add, to turn off the stove!" Harry yells at Ron.

"Just because we cook the muggle way, doesn't mean you can't turn off a bloody stove!" Harry continues to yell, "Honestly, it doesn't even have any wires!"

"Gee, what a nice way to say I'm an idiot! Thanks, Harry! I didn't already know." Ron says suddenly feeling insecure and depressed.

"Ron, no. Don't you ever tell yourself that! You are a beautiful, lovable, generous, and sexy if I may add, soul and I am lucky to be your husband!" Harry says.

"No, I'm lucky to be your husband!" Ron says confusedly!

"No, Ron! You taught me to love and heal, you taught me everything!"

"I did?" Ron asks.

"Of course! I love you Ronald Potter-Weasley! I love you with all my heart and soul forever and ever." Harry says suddenly overcome with emotion.

"Really? You love a dumb, red-haired idiot?" Ron questions, insecurity and hope in his eyes.

"No, I love a brave, kind-hearted, red-haired, sexy beast that also goes by the name of Ronald Potter-Weasley!"

"I'm a sexy beast?" Ron jokes.

"Hell yeah!" Harry laughs but means it.

"Great! and I do love you too Harry Potter-Weasley!" Ron says confidently!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any requests, please comment them below!


	3. Twilight and Chinese Takeout (Neville/Luna)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Luna/Neville
> 
> Words to Use: Dying, Magic, Watch, and Glasses

It was a lovely day at the Longbottoms. Luna and Neville were drinking glasses of champagne, and had gotten Chinese takeout. Chinese takeout was their favorite, and whenever they didn't want to cook (ahem basically all the time), they would get it. They only cooked the muggle way, as Luna thought magic attracted nargles. 

"Honey, it's time!" Neville looked at his watch enthusiastically.

"Time for what, Nev?" Luna asked, "I was busy paying attention to the wrackspurts."

"The 10 year anniversary of Twilight!" Neville answers.

"Twilight? Is that the movie about those dying people and the dead?" Luna asks confusedly.

"No that's the Walking Dead. Twilight is the one with the vampires!" Neville replies.

"Vampires and Cedric, right?" asks Luna.

"Yeah, the one with vampires and Cedric." replies Neville with a fond smile.

"Oh well. More dumplings, Nev?" asks Luna.

"Hmm, oh yeah. Thanks darling, love you." Neville responds.

"I know, I love you too." replies Luna.

And the Longbottoms watch twilight with their Chinese takeout and fancy bottles of Champagne.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and again, if you have any requests of a pairing be sure to let me know!!

**Author's Note:**

> If you did like it, please comment and kudos!


End file.
